1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable computer apparatus, and more specifically, to a portable computer apparatus with an antenna integrally formed with a shaft mechanism or on one of a first pivot side of a display module and a second pivot side of a host module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a portable computer apparatus with a wireless transmission function (e.g. a notebook) usually adopts a configuration that an antenna is disposed on an upper zone of a casing (usually made of non-metal material) which is used for containing a display panel of the portable computer apparatus, for preventing signal transmission of the antenna from being influenced by a metal zone of the portable computer apparatus. Thus, the upper zone of the frame additionally needs an antenna containing structure formed thereon for containing the antenna. However, as a portable computer apparatus increasingly becomes lighter, thinner, shorter, and smaller in recent years, the said design is not only disadvantageous for the thinning design of the portable computer apparatus, but also limits the structural design of the portable computer apparatus and flexibility of the portable computer apparatus in use of its structure space. Furthermore, if the portable computer apparatus has a full-metal casing, additional disposal of the said antenna containing structure may influence the overall appearance quality of the portable computer apparatus.